Petualangan Kro DKK
by makhluk misterius
Summary: Cerita tentang warrior bernama Kro yang bertemu dengan elf berambut biru. Takdir mereka untuk berpetualang bersama pun dimulai...


Dragon Nest : Petualangan Kro DKK

CHAPTER 1 : MEET ELF WITH BLUE HAIR AND BLUE EYES

Di dalam sebuah hutan tinggalah sepasang adik laki-laki dan kakak perempuan namanya adalah Adzikrow dan Rave. Panggilan mereka adalah Kro dan Rave. Kakak beradik itu mempunyai sesuatu yang disebut class. Class Kro adalah Warrior. Sedangkan Rave adalah Archer. Kakak beradik itu tinggal hanya berdua saja karena, orang tuanya dibunuh oleh Black Dragon Karas 12 tahun yang lalu.

Suatu hari sang adik bertanya kepada kakaknya. "Kak,aku mau keluar sebentar" katanya.

"Oke jangan lama-lama ya! Karena banyak monster di hutan belakangan ini!"

"Ya,kak!" Kro pergi keluar rumah. Dia berteduh di bawah pohon sambil sedih mengingat kedua orang tuanya.

Kro mulai mengingat masa lalunya "KEBAKARAN, KEBAKARAN!" semua orang berteriak. "hiks hiks" terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Anak itu adalah aku.. "Kro,jangan menangis" kata Rave. "Kita harus cepat meninggalkan tempat ini, ayo Ayah,Ibu cepat" begitu kata Rave. Mereka pikir mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah yang terbakar itu. tetapi hal tersebut tidak bertahan lama.

"Ayah,Ibu ayo sedikit lagi!" kata Rave sambil menggendong Kro. Tetapi "GRAURRR" Disaat itulah kematian Orang Tua ku. Black Dragon Karas menghancurkan itu dan tangannya mengenai Orang Tua ku. Tetapi pada saat itu ada seseorang yang berhasil menyegel Black Dragon Karas. Harusnya itu membuat aku dan kakak senang tetapi sepertinya kami sedih karena, sepertinya rumah kami sudah menjadi kuburan Orang Tua kami...

Tiba-tiba Kro menangis. "pat" Kro merasa ada yang memegang bahunya. "Ya,ampun apa yang aku lihat? aku gak salah liat ya?masa cowo nangis sih?benar kan?!" "Bener tuh!" Kro menoleh ke sampingnya. Terlihat ada 2 orang dengan Class Warrior. "Si-siapa kalian?!" tanya Kro dengan kaget. "Ah iya,kami lupa memperkenalkan diri" "Aku adalah Orang-Orang Gila Action,OOGA" kata pria berambut panjang. "Dan aku adalah Gwmanusialah" kata pria yang memakai ikat kepala. "Ah, namamu siapa ya?" kata pria yang memakai ikat kepala. "Mmm.. Namaku adalah Adzikrow, ." kata Kro "hmm apa?"

"Mengapa namamu begitu?maksudku mengapa namamu 'Gwmanusialah'?" tanya Kro. "Ah,itu.. sebetulnya aku ini hilang ingatan. Saat malam bersalju,salju yang sangat kencang aku terbangun melihat muka selanjutnya kami berpetualang lihat dibelakang pohon ini." Kro melihat kebelakang pohon yang dia bua untuk berteduh ternyata di belakangnya ada banya monster/lebih tepatnya Orc dan Goblin yang berlumuran darah.. "makannya kami terlihat terluka begini hehe" kata mereka "Oh,begitu kalau kalian lelah kalian boleh kerumahku sebentar hehe!"

-Sementara itu dirumah Kro

"KROO AWAS YA KALO PULANG KUHAJAR DIA!"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu. Kro membuka pintu perlahan sambil berkata "KAK, AKU PU-"

DUOOK!

"KROO... KAMU KAN SUDAH KAKAK BILANG,JANGAN LAMA-LAMA BEKELIARAN DI HUTAN LAMA-LAMA!"

"Ano.." Kro sadar "Oh iya kak mereka ini adalah-" kata-kata Kro terputus.

"KYAAA! MALING, COPET, KORUPSI, AAAA!" Teriak Rave histeris.

"Ka-kakak mereka bukan copet mereka tamu kak..."

"Maafkan saya. Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Rave tiba-tiba tenang. (?)

"Kami adalah Manusia biasa. Apa kalian tau mengapa belakangan ini banyak monster berkeliaran?itu karena Velksud telah melepas segel Black Dragon Karas. Dan Black Dragon Karas mengendalikan monster-monster di Prairie Town, Mana Ridge, Calderock Vilage, Saint 's Haven dan Lotus Marsh." Kata Gwmanusialah melanjutkan.

"Hmm.. aku memang sering melihatnya ketika aku mengeringkan pakaian, dan tentu saja saat aku melihatnya langsung kutembak dengan longbow kesayanganku ini !" kata Rave.

"Dan aku suka pergi memancing" kata Kro,menunjukkan hasil tangkapan terbaiknya. "Oh,iya aku lupa mengambilkan teh dan kue!" kata Rave langsung pergi. "Hei,bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian?" tanya Kro. "Boleh saja, apa itu?" tanya Gwmanusialah dan OOGA. "Bolehkah aku menjadi teman kalian?" tanya Kro lagi"Tentu saja!" jawab mereka berdua dengan senyuman mereka yang menawan.

Tiba-tiba Rave datang membawa kue yang keliatan enak dan 4 cangkir teh panas "Hei, ini teh nya. . ." Rave melamun dan hanya menatap.'Apa ini?,mukanya terlihat polos dan baik dan juga senyumannya yang menawan. . .' sambil menatap OOGA. (DEG) "KAK!" kejut Kro. "Oh," Rave pun sadar. "Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan misi dulu?"tanya Gwmanusialah. "OKE!" jawab mereka semua.

Saat dijalan Kro merasa ingin ketoilet. "O..oy.. aku kebelet nih kalian duluan aja ya!" kata Kro. "Ya,sudah jangan lama-lama ya tapi" kata Rave "ya!" jawab Kro sambil berlari kencang ke rumah.

-5 Menit kemudian

"Ya,ampun ini menyusahkan, Cuma ke toilet sebentar aja mereka udah gak ada ,ya sudah aku tiduran di bawah pohon dulu aja"

Saat Kro tertidur di bawah pohon . . . 'Srak Srak' "kak,jangan bangunin aku. . ." 'SRAK SRAK' "UDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BANGUNIN AKU!"Kro pun terbangun. "Oh, aku ngelindur ya" 'Srak Srak Srak' " ya ampun apa yang membuat daun daun ini berguguran?"kata Kro sambil membersihkan badannya dari daun daun yang berguguran itu.

Saat Kro melihat lebih jelas . . .'Apa . . itu . .?'pikir Kro dalam hati. Sesaat Kro melihat rambut berwarna biru dan telinga seperti Rave.'Hah?!Cewek?Elf?yosh waktunya semangat!' pikir Kro dengan muka yang bersemangat.

Lalu Kro pun berkata " HOII. . .!YANG DISANA TURUN! AKU TAK AKAN MENYAKITIMU!" teriak Kro. Sesaat Elf itu melihat Kro, tentu saja Kro juga melihatnya. Rambutnya memang biru tapi matanya juga biru. Walaupun mukanya samar-samar tertutup oleh daun pohon itu, mengapa ia terlihat cantik di mata Kro?. Tiba-tiba saja muka Kro memerah.(DEG!)

Lalu Elf itu pun melambaikan tangannya seperti dia mengatakan 'halo' pada Kro. Kro pun ikut melambaikan tangannya, lalu ia memanjat pohon itu dan berbicara dengan Gadis Elf itu "Halo,aku Adzikrow tapi dipanggil Kro,kalo namamu siapa?"tanya Kro. "Aku . . aku gak punya nama"jawab gadis Elf itu.

"Oh,begitu ya . . . kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku memberimu nama?" kata Kro sambil tersenyum. Mata Elf itu pun menatap Kro dengan senang "Tentu saja boleh" Jawab Elf itu.

"Hmm . . . bagaimana jika 'Sky' saja?" Tanya Kro "Sepertinya itu cocok untumu karena lihat saja warna mata dan rambutmu. Rambutmu biru dan matamu juga biru seperti langit yang indah" kata Kro sambil tersenyum kepada Elf tersebut. "Oh, kau pandai membuat nama ya. Terima kasih sudah memberiku nama. Mulai sekarang namaku adalah 'Sky', nama yang kau berikan padaku." Kata Sky juga tersenyum kepada Kro.

Tiba-tiba Kro melihat 3 orang dijalan tentu saja itu adalah Gwmanusialah,OOGA,dan Rave. "Ya,ampun Kro itu katanya Cuma ke toilet tapi kok lama sekali kita jadi gak masuk – masuk nih" kata Rave kesal. "Oh,itu kakakku ayo ikut mereka baik kok" kata Kro mengajak Sky. "Oh,yeah" jawab Sky

"KAKAK!" Teriak Kro , sambil menggandeng tangan Sky.

"Oh,itu Kro" kata OOGA sambil menunjuk Kro. "HEI KRO KAMU KEMANA SAJA SIH KAMU KITA JADI GAK PERGI-PERGI GARA-GARA KAMU NIHH . . .!" teriak Rave pada Kro. "Loh,itu siapa yang di belakangmu?" tanya Rave tiba-tiba tenang (?) "Oh,dia ini teman baruku aku baru saja berbicara dengannya. Ayo gak usah malu" akhirnya Sky pun keluar. "wah, kamu Elf juga ya!Namaku Rave salam kenal ya! Jadi namamu Sky ya uwaaa namamu sangat mirip denganmu" kata Rave sambil memegang tangan Sky. "Salam kenal juga"

"Halo aku Gwmanusialah 16 tahun, jangan ragu untuk bertanya denganku" kata Gwmanusialah. "Halo aku OOGA 17 tahun, aku suka lelucon" kata OOGA. "Halo aku Rave 18 tahun,tadi sudah aku bilang ya (TE-HEE)aku suka memasak. "Aku akan perkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, aku Kro 16 tahun aku suka memancing ikan."kata Kro. "Halo aku Sky nama ini diberi oleh Kro aku berumur 16 tahun,semuanya salam kenal ya" jawab Sky.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke dungeon dan mereka mendapatkan penghagaan karena telah menyelesaikan misi. Dan mereka tetap melanjutkan misi mereka dengan sepenuh hati

-To be Continued


End file.
